The project continues work in developing and assessing methods of non-invasively monitoring certain vital signs in patients undergoing anesthetic and operative procedures. The emphasis is placed on the automated collection, display and recording of data which describes the changes in blood pressure, heart rate, systolic time intervals, time tension indexes, temperature, inspired oxygen tension, and oxygen saturation of hemoglobin in surgical patients in the operating room. The study is supported by a computer system to which we linked seven operating rooms, forming a large clinical anesthesia-surgery laboratory. Data collection in patients pre- and postoperatively provides detailed information on the status of the patient. Experiments with groups of patients conforming to special treatment protocols provide data on the pharmacology of certain clinical anesthetic routines and on the value of the monitoring and surveillance effort. In dog experiments the noninvasively obtained systolic time intervals and time tension indexes are correlated with invasively measured cardiovascular variables.